


D4

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F3S, Fluff, Gen, Getting attacked by a vending machine, Hurt/Comfort, Iggy works to hard, What else is new, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Ignis has a bad day at the office, punctuated by an attempt on his life by the office vending machine.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	D4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragewerthers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/gifts).



> I got a lovely prompt from my friend for...
> 
> Flexible, smooth, cool Ignis Scientia... adviser and right hand to the future crown of Lucis.... gets his own right hand stuck in a vending machine after a terrible day of bad things. What happens when Gladio finds him?
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this little drabble. I had fun writing it! :)

The mechanical whir of the machine broke his momentary stupor. Sighing heavily, Ignis gazed through the scratched glass panel of the vending machine, waiting for his selection to drop. It was a pathetic excuse for dinner, he knew it, but there wasn’t much else he could do. His meetings for the day had gone long, and he’d gotten behind. The only way to catch up was to work late. 

Staying at the office was a trick he’d learned early on, it prevented any excuses on his part for not doing his job. The second he’d set foot in his apartment all chances of work would be lost. The need for rest would take over and he’d be screwed the next day. 

Gladio and Noct would scold him for this type of behavior but he needed to make sure things were done properly. In other words, he had to do it himself. When the machine stopped making noise Ignis looked down in the collection slot and frowned. The dark plastic pit that should have held his processed food package was empty. 

Daring to take a peek inside the machine where his item had been housed, showed it was stuck. Wedged firmly between its neighbors in the machine, it wasn’t going anywhere. The first thought that crossed his mind was to kick the machine. Some form of self-preservation kicked in and prevented his foot from moving. After staring for far too long, another idea came to him. Find more money and buy something else. Losing a couple bucks to the vending machine wasn’t the end of the eos. 

However, after he’d torn his desk apart and fully emptied his wallet it became clear he had no more cash. This vending machine was too old to accept credit cards so he was out of luck. He did consider the notion that a different machine on another floor in the citadel might take credit. The idea of leaving to go buy terrible food was a worry. He might simply keep walking, and end up at his car in the garage, if he left the floor. Groaning out loud he pushed himself up from his desk and went to analyze the situation again.

Another indeterminate amount of time passed as he glared at the offending machine. Finally he decided on a plan. His arm was long; he might be able to reach the item if he stuck his hand in through the bottom. The fact that the machine was outdated worked to his advantage in this scheme. The door wasn’t tamper proof. 

Sustenance was literally within reach, all he had to do was stretch another inch. The last inch proved the most difficult. Something about bones and tissue not stretching, despite willing them to do so, meant Ignis could only scrape the packaging with his fingernail. Yelling in frustration he forced his arm into the tiny space ignoring the pain it caused. 

The movement was enough to dislodge the item and it fell gracelessly into the bin. Releasing a giddy laugh at his success, Ignis balled his fist up in a victory stance. Unfortunately he moved his arm too quickly, and subsequently smacked the metal rack that held the food in the machine. What happened next was truly terrible. Ignis didn’t know vending machines could enact revenge.

The spiraled coil of metal that held the food in place had moved during his small celebration, and hooked itself on the band of his wrist watch. Panicking slightly as it pulled his arm Ignis tried to pull back but he was stuck fast. Apparently, this machine was not happy at having been tampered with. 

The discomfort he’d felt before was now amplified and he wasn’t sure what to do. Maybe he could unlatch his watch and get free. The angle he’d gotten stuck meant his other free arm was again, just out of reach. Astrals, he was going to be stuck here the whole damn night. People would come in the next day, and find him passed out. He’d probably lose his arm in the resulting rescue mission.

This wasn’t acceptable, he needed help. Shoving his pride aside at having been played by a damn vending machine, Ignis worked to fish his phone out of his pocket. The pain was getting worse and if he didn’t hurry he’d have to call the crownsguard office to send someone. That was his last resort, he had other options before things got that dire. 

Pulling up the last number dialed he hit send and waited. The line rang and rang but Ignis prayed he’d would pick up. Right as he was about to give up, the line connected. Gladio’s out of breath voice greeted him a second later. Thank the six, the man must have been training late, that meant he was on the grounds. 

“Gl-gladio,” Ignis hissed through his pain. “Please tell me you are still at work.” 

“Iggy, what’s wrong, you sound off.” 

Unsure if he should describe his misfortune over the phone, Ignis opted for a brief summary instead. “I’ve had an accident in the break room on my floor, I need h--,”

Gladio didn’t even let him finish, “I’m on my way right now, are you bleeding?”

“No,” he gasped, “I’m – six, this is embarrassing,” Ignis lamented. 

“Stay calm, I’m on my way. I might lose you on the elevator ride but I’m coming okay.”

“Thanks,” Ignis managed as he sat on the floor and waited. Gladio, bless the man, talked to him the whole time. The shield covered as many mundane topics as he could in the short five minute trip over to Ignis’ office. It was enough of a distraction that Ignis could block out the pain, and the disturbing fact that his arm was starting to go numb. 

Gladio’s suspicions about losing the connection while in the elevator were true, and Ignis was forced to breathe deeply in an effort to calm his nerves. When the elevator just outside the break room, dinged, signaling his arrival. Ignis nearly cried for joy. Leaning his now, sweat covered brow, against the glass Ignis called out to Gladio. “I’m in here!”

Gladio’s panic stricken face appeared a second later. “What the hell happened?” He asked as he took in the sight before him. 

“The machine is trying to kill me,” Ignis spit out. “My watch band--,” he wavered as a new wave of painful sensations flared in his arm. 

Gladio had rushed over and was already sitting on the floor next to him. “Shit, uh, I’ll get you free, give me a second.” He announced while shoving his muscled, tattooed arm in through the bottom. Gladio thankfully was at the right angle to reach his abused appendage. The shield made quick work of undoing his watch band. The second he could feel his arm move freely, Ignis ripped it out of the machine. Hissing in pain he cradled his arm to his chest. 

Maybe he’d pulled a muscle with this ridiculous stunt, he wasn’t sure yet. The faint, but familiar pull of magic, in the back of his mind, drew Ignis’ gaze over to Gladio. “What are you doing?” he asked in shock.

“You’re hurt, and I’m not taking no for an answer.” Gladio huffed as he took Ignis’ good hand, and forcefully crushed a potion bottle in it. 

Relief from the pain was instant. He wanted to chide Gladio for wasting a potion on him, but his mind was currently too distracted to let him. A hand on his shoulder made Ignis snap out of his daze. “Huh? Were you talking to me?” he asked weakly. Gladio’s expression was a mix of concern and anger when Ignis looked up. Oh dear, had he interrupted something important? Perhaps he should have called someone else instead. “Sorry for troubling you so late, I didn’t mean to ruin y--.”

“Nope, not gonna work,” Gladio interrupted. “Nothing to be sorry about, you are always welcome to call me for help. Seeing you in pain like that was hard,” he sighed. “Promise me you’ll always ask me for help when you need it?”

Caught off guard by the sincerity of the comment, Ignis took a few seconds to gather his thoughts. “Yes, of course I’ll always call you. Sorry I’m tired and this hasn’t helped my cause.”

“You look exhausted Iggy, why are you still at work?” 

“I had things to finish up,” he offered. 

“I’m sure none of the things are an emergency, right?”

Pursing his lips, Ignis glared at Gladio. Leave it to the man to pick apart his reason for being at the office late. “I still should finish up before I head home.”

“Sure, if you say so. Let’s go back to your office and you can tell me what the hell happened.” 

Humming in agreement Ignis worked to get up off cold linoleum floor. Once he was upright the room began spinning. Gladio was by his side once again, with a strong arm around his waist. “Oh dear,” Ignis muttered more out of irritation than anything else. 

“When was the last time you ate?” Gladio asked with a raised eyebrow.

Laughing nervously Ignis tried to turn around and reach for the discarded item in the vending machine. “That was supposed to be dinner,” he joked, though the mood wasn’t quite right for it. 

“Please don’t fight me on this,” Gladio begged. “I know you’re not a stupid person Iggy, but you are done for the day, okay.”

“Really?” he tried, “no more?” Deep down Ignis knew Gladio was right but he still had so much work to do. “How will I catch up tomorrow?” he asked dejectedly. 

“That is a whole other issue that needs addressing. Why don’t we go back to your office and pack things up for the night and go home.” 

Nodding in defeat Ignis let Gladio lead him back down the hall. He felt slightly better and things had stopped spinning, but Gladio still had an arm around his waist. Only when they’d reached his office did the shield relinquish his hold. Carefully gathering his items while Gladio patiently waited, gave Ignis time to think of all the work he really was doing. Maybe Noct and Gladio were right, perhaps he needed to take it easy. 

When they were ready to leave Gladio once again pulled him close and they walked out of the building together. Before he could break the somewhat comfortable silence that had developed, Gladio spoke up. 

“No arguments, this is what’s gonna happen,” Gladio huffed. “First, I’m driving you home. Second, we’re ordering delivery so you don’t have to cook. Third, you’re taking the day off tomorrow; call it a mental health day.” 

Ignis could feel Gladio’s body stiffen once he’d finished talking. Clearly the man thought Ignis was going to fight him on what he’d said. However, all of what had been listed sounded perfect. Not driving, eating something warm that didn’t come from a metal and plastic box, and taking some time to recoup lost energy was a wonderful idea. 

“You don’t mind driving me?” he checked with a small smile. 

“Huh?” Gladio’s eyes were wide in disbelief as he processed what Ignis had said. “Seriously, you’re not gonna fight me on this?”

“No, you’re right. I know you and Noct are always berating me for working too hard. It appears I need some help with that endeavor,” Ignis admitted sheepishly.

“So I can drive you, and order you food, and you’ll stay home tomorrow?” Gladio checked with an ear splitting grin.

Ignis nodded and offered Gladio a smile of his own. He wasn’t prepared for what happened next. Gladio actually whooped in the parking garage, and gathered up him in a bone crushing hug. 

“You won’t regret this Iggy, I’m gonna text Noct later and we’ll figure out a way to help you with your work load. You’re doing the job of like three other people right now and you don’t need to, it’s not fair.”

“Yes, I’ve been made aware,” Ignis chuckled wryly. 

“Come on, times a wasting,” Gladio enthused as he herded Ignis over to the passenger side. “Do you mind if I shower at your place while we wait for food to be delivered.”

“Not at all, though you might have to wake me up when it arrives.” 

“Easy, I can so do that.” Gladio announced. 

The ride back to his apartment was quiet and calming. The remainder of the evening was spent falling asleep on the couch in between activities. Dinner was amazing, and so much better than the protein bar he’d been trying to excavate from the vending machine. Gladio ended up staying the whole night. Something about Ignis attempting to work meant he had to keep an eye on him. For the first time he didn’t mind the attention. His friends were trying to help and there was nothing wrong with that. Besides, he owed Gladio the full story of how the vending machine tried to eat his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> MINI Epilogue because I think too hard.   
> I'm just gonna throw this out there: At some point during Ignis' story to Gladio about the vending machine. Gladio will ask him why he didn't simply summon his dagger to poke the item free from inside the machine. Ignis will groan at this and blame his exhausted brain for that slip up! XD 
> 
> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks! Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents.


End file.
